Ligações perigosas
by Minogaki TenTen
Summary: UA. Inuyasha é um agente que foi designado para completar uma missão muito perigosa, mas mal sabe ele o que o espera
1. Default Chapter

Essa é a minha nova fic. É um UA. A história é mais ou menos assim: Inuyasha é um agente do FBI que está à procura do líder de uma gangue que está atormentando todo o país. Kagome faz parte dessa organização. Os dois se encontram e muitas coisas acontecem.  
  
Eu sei que o título deve estar nada a ver, mas eu gostei dele.  
  
Espero receber reviews, ok?  
  
Leiam o capítulo 1 e digam o que acharam. 


	2. Capítulo 1: Missão Aceita

Capítulo 1: Missão aceita  
  
Pode fazer isso, Inuyasha?  
  
Mas é claro que sim.  
  
Pois então, conto com você. Terá privilégios que nunca imaginou desde que cumpra seu trabalho sem levantar suspeitas.  
  
Farei o possível, Mr. 0 (zero).  
  
Pode começar.  
  
Sim, senhor.  
  
Saindo da sala, Inuyasha encontrou Miroku, seu amigo de muitos anos.  
  
E, aí, Inuyasha? Como será a missão dessa vez?  
  
O capitão mandou eu escolher mais três para me acompanharem. Já deve saber que está cogitado por seu superior.  
  
Você fala como se fosse realmente importante. Nem chegou ao nível 5.  
  
Isso por enquanto, meu caro. Se completarmos essa missão com sucesso, cada um de nós será elevado um nível e eu passarei a ser comandante.  
  
Hum, sorte sua, mas quem vai conosco?  
  
Já está decidido. Irão: Kouga, Sango, você e eu.  
  
Quer dizer que você vai chamar o Kouga? Pensei que não gostasse dele.  
  
E quem disse que eu gosto? Mas essa foi uma escolha estratégica. Não posso negar que ele é um excelente agente. Mas, vamos para de conversa, chame-os imediatamente e diga-lhes que estou esperando na garagem.  
  
Miroku foi imediatamente chamar s os outros enquanto Inuyasha pegou suas coisas e seguiu para o automóvel. Foi designado para uma missão de extrema importância. Teria de se infiltrar na organização criminosa mais importante do Japão, a Baroque Works. Ela fora criada há pouco mais de dois anos e era comandada por duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, mas suas identidades eram desconhecidas. Dizia-se que eram pessoas bem jovens, mas não eram informações precisas. Essa gangue já tinha causado muitos estragos em menos de um ano: foi a autora de cinco atentados contra o governador e sua família, gerando cerca de duzentos mortos; fora os super assaltos à bancos nacionais, o que causou uma perda de mais de três bilhões de ienes. Essa era a chance que Inuyasha estava esperando de ser reconhecido por seu talento.  
  
Ei, cara de cachorro, até quando pretende ficar sonhando? Lembre-se que temos apenas seis meses.  
  
Você acha que eu sou tão idiota de não saber TUDO sobre a missão que eu estou comandando? E pare de me chamar de 'cara de cachorro', Kouga!  
  
Não sei, desde que aquela nojenta da Kikyou de deu um pé na bunda você vive no mundo da lua, cara de cachorro.  
  
Eu vou te matar, seu lobo fedorento!  
  
Mas Miroku e Sango o interromperam a tempo de impedir uma tragédia.  
  
Parem de brigar, temos coisas mais sérias para resolver - disse Miroku com uma incrível seriedade.  
  
Meus parabéns, Miroku. Finalmente disse algo que presta. – falou Sango batendo palmas.  
  
Vamos parar com isso e ir ao que interessa. Sabem o que faremos então estão prontos para se sacrificarem? – disse Inuyasha  
  
Sim. – disseram todos unissonamente.  
  
Então, vamos para o centro da cidade.  
  
E entraram no carro, com e esperança de não terem muitas dificuldades em executar sua missão. Chegando lá, encontraram alguns carros explodidos, lojas estilhaçadas e policiais mortos. Também ouviram o tiroteio que estava acontecendo.  
  
Acho que chegamos na hora certa – disse Kouga.  
  
Pelo menos não teremos o trabalho de procurá-los. – completou Inuyasha.  
  
Certamente que não. Olhem aquilo. – disse Sango apontando na direção de uma garota que estava atirando num policial.  
  
A menina parecia estar muito ferida, mas não demonstrava um pingo de dor. Tinha sangue escorrendo por seu rosto e todo o corpo. Suas roupas mostravam claramente marcas de ferimentos sérios. Assim que o policial parou de se mover, a menina caiu no chão desmaiada. Miroku foi o primeiro a sair do carro, seguido por Inuyasha, Kouga e Sango.  
  
Ela perdeu muito sangue – disse Miroku preocupado.  
  
Se cuidarmos dela, essa pode ser a nossa porta de entrada na Baroque Works – comentou Kouga.  
  
Isso se ela tiver alguma importância lá. – disse Inuyasha com um olhar preocupado para a garota, ela era parecida com sua ex-noiva.  
  
Mas temos que levá-la imediatamente para um hospital, ela pode morrer por causa da hemorragia – disse Sango, chamando a atenção dos outros.  
  
Ei, você se esqueceram que eu sou médico também? – disse Miroku indignado.  
  
Você está com os instrumentos aí? – perguntou Sango.  
  
Eu estou sempre pronto. – disse mostrando sua maleta de primeiros socorros. – mas preciso levá-la para um lugar mais calmo, não sabemos até quando este lugar vai estar em paz.  
  
Eu vi um beco há algumas quadras daqui – avisou Kouga.  
  
Então vamos até lá imediatamente. – ordenou Inuyasha.  
  
E foram até o tal beco. Miroku fez uma operação complicada na sua paciente, que estava anestesiada com morfina. Sango o ajudou em tudo que era necessário, tinha simpatizado com ela, embora soubesse que era sua 'inimiga'. O terminarem, levaram-na até o apartamento de Inuyasha, que ficava perto de onde eles estavam. Depositaram a menina na cama e esperaram até que ela acordasse. Na manhã seguinte, ela abriu os olhos e estranhou o lugar onde estava.  
  
Ahn, que lugar é esse? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, quem são vocês? – disse olhando para o quarteto que a observava.  
  
E aí, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, mas esse é só o primeiro capítulo. Até a próxima, tchau. 


	3. Capítulo 2: Conhecendo a Baroque Works

No último capítulo:  
  
-Ahn, quem são vocês?  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – disse Kagome estranhando o lugar onde estava.  
  
-A senhorita estava ferida e nós cuidamos de você – disse Miroku cordialmente.  
  
-Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Sango preocupada, ela tinha simpatizado com Kagome, mesmo sabendo de sua missão.  
  
-Se o efeito da morfina tiver passado, talvez esteja doendo um pouco – disse Inuyasha tentando não mostrar interesse.  
  
-Do que estão falando? Quem são vocês?  
  
-Mas que garota mais mal-agradecida. Nós salvamos a sua vida e nem pra receber um agradecimento – disse Inuyasha um pouco irritado.  
  
-Eu não pedi nada. Fizeram por vontade própria – disse Kagome com um ar superior. Estava tentando esconder seu nervosismo, pois não era bom que por acaso eles descobrissem alguma coisa – E como me encontraram?  
  
-Foi ontem à noite durante um assalto, você estava muito ferida e nós a trouxemos para cá – disse Kouga, que ficou encantado com a garota, mas conseguiu disfarçar.  
  
-Você conhece a Baroque Works? – perguntou Sango já imaginando a resposta.  
  
-Só pela televisão – disse Kagome mostrando todo o seu talento de atriz, já estava acostumada a mentir, fizera isso inúmeras vezes na delegacia e já tinha seus próprios métodos de esconder sua 'profissão' – Posso saber o por que da pergunta?  
  
-Pelo local onde a encontramos, lá é um lugar marcado para encontrar capangas daquele bando – respondeu Inuyasha.  
  
-Marcado? Então precisamos mudar de ponto, parece que já não é seguro, apesar de não haver motivos aparentes para temer algo, nós somos os melhores no que fazemos. Mesmo assim, é melhor avisar para o Boss – pensou Kagome – Tenho que ir.  
  
-Podemos levá-la se quiser – ofereceu Kouga com seu melhor sorriso.  
  
-Não obrigada. Posso ir sozinha – cortou Kagome.  
  
-Mas não será incômodo algum – tentou Inuyasha.  
  
-Já disse que não precisa. Adeus – Kagome disse, já fechando a porta.  
  
Os quatro agentes ficaram observando pelas câmeras de segurança. Kagome pegou seu celular e discou um número.  
  
-Bom, já é alguma coisa. Se conseguirmos saber que número ela discou poderemos rastreá-lo – disse Miroku animado.  
  
-Não se anime com tão pouco, Miroku. Nem sabemos para onde ela está ligando – replicou Inuyasha sem deixar de observar o vídeo.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, chegou um jaguar preto na porta do prédio e recolheu Kagome. Kouga reparou um pouco no motorista e a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, mas não falou com Inuyasha pois ele iria ficar irritado ao saber que sua ex-noiva poderia estar envolvida com o tráfico. Miroku também tinha percebido, mas, diferente de Kouga, ele falou imediatamente com Inuyasha.  
  
-Ei, aquela ali no banco do carona não é a Kikyou? – perguntou Miroku curioso.  
  
-O quê? Não é possível que seja ela. Nunca se envolveria com algo assim.  
  
-Ai, o Inuyasha é tão Inocente – suspirou Sango, cansada da cegueira do amigo.  
  
-Parem de falar de mim e façam seu trabalho! – Inuyasha já estava irritado.  
  
De repente, pousaram no parapeito da janela duas aves, mais precisamente dois urubus.  
  
-Mr. 9 (mister nine)? Mr. 8 (mister eight)? – falaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Uma das aves levantou sua pata e mostrou um recado:  
  
Soube de seu recente fracasso, Inuyasha. Não esperava que deixasse sua primeira suspeita fugir tão fácil. Não temos tempo para ser desperdiçado com seus erros. Não haverá uma nova chance.  
  
Ass: Mr. 0  
  
-Ai, caramba, o chefão tá de olho na gente! – disse Inuyasha um pouco assustado.  
  
-Viram? Eu disse que aquele dose de morfina não iria funcionar. Tinha que ter colocado mais – avisou Kouga, tentado se salvar.  
  
-Como médico, minha ética profissional não permite que eu faça isso – disse Miroku indignado com o comentário.  
  
-Não adianta reclamar. Temos apenas que aumentar nossos esforços.  
  
Kagome estava em seu jaguar pensando em como iria explicar o acontecimento para o Boss. Tecnicamente não o conhecia, o lema da organização era: 'Segredo Absoluto', ninguém podia especular sobre a identidade de outros agentes ou de seus passados, além do seu próprio companheiro que era designado no momento em que ingressava na organização.  
  
A Baroque Works, inicialmente, era apenas mais uma gangue qualquer, como tantas outras que existem pelo Japão à fora, porém, quando o Boss assumiu o controle as coisas começaram a mudar. Ninguém além dela conhecia sua verdadeira identidade ou onde morava. Nenhum dos capangas tinha sequer consciência de como poderia ser o rosto dele, ou mesmo da própria Kagome, que mesmo sendo uma das cabeças do bando, trabalhava como se fosse mais uma agente subordinada, conhecida como Miss Valentine e tinha seu parceiro, Mr Saturday. Mr. Saturday era um rapaz estranho, com olhos frios e que quase não falava. Nada se sabia sobre seu passado ou qual era seu nome verdadeiro, isso não era relevante. Sua aparência era de um homem com mais ou menos 26 anos, bem alto, cabelos claros e musculoso, não muito, mas tinha uma força impressionante.  
  
Fundamentalmente, toda a organização era fortalecida de prêmios oferecidos por outras gangues, eram o 'covil dos desavisados'. Todos os policiais que tinham seus nomes incluídos na lista negra dos criminosos eram atraídos para se infiltrarem por algum motivo, seja pessoal ou apenas para trabalho, esse era o caso de Inuyasha e seus ajudantes. Não sabiam exatamente como o Boss conseguia tantas informações sobre como a polícia secreta agia, mas o certo é que todos seguiam os planos fielmente e os que fracassassem ou delatassem algo, seriam punidos com a morte. No caso de Inuyasha, Kagome foi escolhida para o cargo, pois era parecida com a ex-noiva dele. Assim, muitas pistas eram propositadamente deixadas para que eles a seguissem, como a própria Kikyou no carro de Kagome, tudo perfeitamente planejado.;  
  
Inuyasha estava na lista negra pois era um ótimo agente. Já tinha prendido eficientemente vários chefes debando muito conhecidos, porém sua identidade havia sido mantida em sigilo.  
  
Miroku, com seu jeito mulherengo, por azar tentou passar uma cantada na esposa do Boss, o que o fez ficar na lista negra também.  
  
Sango apenas estava no lugar errado e na hora errada quando viu o que não deveria e foi marcada também.  
  
Kouga estava nisso pois era um rapaz que corria muito rápido e poderia ser de grande ajuda nos planos da organização.  
  
Tudo isso era apenas o que Kagome sabia, ainda haviam muitos segredos a serem revelados com o tempo.  
  
Inuyasha e Kouga estava seguindo Kagome. Achavam que ela se chamava Miss Valentine e que estava indo avisar ao seu chefe sobre eles. Sango e Miroku voltaram ao lugar da noite anterior para tentar descobrir mais algumas pistas que os ajudasse. Os quatro continuavam sendo observados por Mr. 9 e Mr. 8.  
  
Bem longe dali, Mr. Saturday aguardava Miss Valentine para receber seu relatório sobre os novos alvos.

Continua...

Disculpa gente pelo 'plágio' de One Piece. Me processem se quizerem mas vai ser soh pelos nomes e pela descrição da Baroque Works, a história naum


	4. Capítulo 3: Acontecimentos estranhos e a...

Capítulo 3  
  
Miss Valentine (lembrando Miss Valentine = Kagome) sentiu que estava sendo seguida, olhou para trás e encontrou dois rapazes seguindo seu carro. Apesar de estarem disfarçando bem, ela já estava acostumada com coisas do tipo e não seria a primeira vez que teria de despistar alguém. Mandou seu motorista entrar em um beco e o guiou por várias ruas pouco movimentadas. Pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação.  
  
Inuyasha percebeu que já tinham sido flagrados, mas continuou a seguindo. Notou que ela tentou os despistar entrando em algumas ruas, porém ele já estava acostumado a coisas assim e conseguiu seguí-la.  
  
Sango e Miroku estavam no mesmo local onde encontraram Kagome na noite anterior. Notaram que lá não havia um único vestígio de algo havia acontecido na noite anterior e estranharam muito. As pessoas caminhavam normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e decidiram fazer algumas perguntas. Pararam alguns pedestres que passavam e perguntaram se havia acontecido alguma coisa ou se tinham ouvido algum barulho estranho, porém ninguém havia ouvido nada.  
  
San: Como é possível? Aqui havia um tiroteio ontem à noite e ninguém ouviu nada!  
  
Mir: Concordo, Sango. É impossível que ninguém tenha ouvido barulho algum. O mais estranho é que não há marca alguma, nem sequer um vidro quebrado.  
  
San: Temos que investigar imediatamente. Mas eu estou com fome, vamos comer algo.  
  
Mur: Claro, Sangozinha. levando as mãos até um lugar impróprio Deixe que eu te guio.  
  
San: dando um tapa em Miroku Eu posso andar sozinha. Pensei que tivesse ficado mais sério, me enganei profundamente.  
  
Inuyasha e Kouga viram o jaguar estacionar em frente a uma casa um tanto velha, próxima a um templo, no subúrbio de Tóquio. Parecia abandonada que estivera abandonada há tempos, e que ninguém havia se importado em dar um trato nela.  
  
Kagome entrou e foi diretamente para o escritório. Sua casa parecia extremamente velha, mas não se julga um livro pela capa. Por dentro, era totalmente revestida por outra camada de cimento, coberta com azulejos azulados, num tom bem claro. Possuía, ao invés de andares superiores, subníveis muito baixos, cada um com mais de um metro de profundidade. Na verdade, essa era uma armadilha, pois, para acessá-los, havia um labirinto muito complexo e no final tinha uma porta de segurança para que somente o pessoal autorizado pudesse atravessar. Entretando, todo esconderijo que se preze possui inúmeras passagens secretas que serviam como válvulas de escape em emergências mas que também poderiam ser boas rotas de infiltração, esse foi o caso de Inuyasha e Kouga. Eles tiveram a sorte de encontrar uma dessas passagens e chegaram rapidamente ao salão principal do subsolo.  
  
Kou: Caramba, nunca imaginei que numa casa tão acabada pudesse haver tanto luxo.  
  
Inu: Provavelmente outros já fizeram o que nós estamos fazendo e por isso devemos tomos muito cuidado, pode ser perigoso passarmos por aqui.  
  
Kou: Está com medo? Me pareceu bastante entusiasmado quando encontramos a casa dela.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Inuyasha e Kouga estavam chegando em frente à casa de Kagome e Inuyasha fez um comentário.  
  
Inu: Então essa é a casa dela? É bom saber disso.  
  
Kou: Estou rezando para que Miss Valentine não seja ela. Então quem sabe ela não aceita sair comigo para um jantar bem romântico.  
  
Inu: Pare de falar besteiras, Kouga. SE o convite fosse meu, talvez ela aceitasse, mas seu? Duvido.  
  
Kou: É mesmo? Veremos então. Parece que o velho Inuyasha está de volta à ativa.  
  
Inu: Do que está falando!?  
  
Kou: Não se faça de Inocente! O velho arrasa corações está tentando atacar novamente.  
  
Inu: Não sei do que está falando. um pouco corado  
  
Kou: Tá bom, e eu sou Maomé!  
  
Inu: Pare com isso e preste atenção no trabalho. Ela está entrando.  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Inu: Até agora não faço idéia do que estava falando, mas continuemos nosso caminho.  
  
Kagome leu alguns papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa. Apenas problemas, nenhuma solução. Estava cansada e a perda de sangue e o anestésico pareciam estar fazendo efeito agora. Mandou, então, chamar os seguranças que havia pedido pelo celular, no carro. Depois de alguns minutos, entrou em seu escritório que ela menos esperava, Mr. Saturday.  
  
Kag: Nossa? Sesshoumaru? Não esperava vê-lo aqui.  
  
Ses: Trouxe o relatório?  
  
Kag: Ahn? Claro! Mas ainda preciso digitá-lo.  
  
Ses: Se quiser, diga-me como foi que eu peço para Lain digitar tudo.  
  
Kag: Sério? Muito obrigada! Então é assim: São quatro pessoas, três rapazes e uma garota. Pela descrição que eu tinha, são os mesmo que estamos procurando. Miroku parece ser bem orientado e seguir ordens com facilidade, sem reclamar. Ele é o Mr. 13 (mister thirteen). O outro, Kouga, é exatamente como estava na descrição: um pouco atirado porém muito eficiente e um bom ator, por sinal. É o Mr. 12 (mister twelve). A garota é muito simpática e me pareceu que tinha muitas dificuldades em mentir, seu nome é Sango. Lady 14 (lady fourteen). O último parece ser o comandante da operação, é muito estressado e mal educado. Não sabe mentir. Mr. 11.  
  
Ses: E qual é o nome dele?  
  
Kag: Inu...Inuyasha.  
  
Ses: Me perece familiar. Vou ,mandar para o Boss. Descanse que temos assuntos a tratar amanhã de manhã.  
  
Kag: Claro, mamãe.  
  
Mas Sesshoumaru já havia saído da sala. Kagome ficou pensando em sua nova missão. Pareceu bastante tentador voltar à diretoria da organização. Pelo menos não sujaria suas mãos, entretanto, já estava acostumada a arriscar sua vida. Pensou em Inuyasha. Parecia um rapaz de bom coração, dedicado. Doeria muito Ter que fazer algo contra ele. E com os outros também. Foi tirada de seus devaneios por um telefone que não parava de tocar.  
  
Kag: Alô, Miss Valentine falando.  
  
???: É o _Boss_. Recebi seu relatório. O que achou dos quatro? Valem o preço?  
  
Kag: Na minha opinião, nem tanto. Mas podemos aproveitá-los. Quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente falarei como. Agora tenho que desligar pois tem alguém na porta.  
  
Boss: Estarei esperando. e desligou  
  
Kag: Podem entrar.  
  
Entraram na sala dois rapazes e um felino estranho, que avançou em cima de Kagome.  
  
Kag: Olá, Kirara. Senti saudades. Boa tarde, senhores. Hoje tenho uma missão especial para vocês. Bankotsu, quero que chame alguns capangas e vigiem cada canto dessa casa. Acho que temos alguns intrusos que desejo que sejam retirados daqui, mas não os mate.  
  
Ban: Sim, Senhorita. Com licença. saindo da sala  
  
Shi: Miss Valentine parece tão abatida. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
Kag: Não tem mais ninguém aqui, Shippou. Não faça tanta cerimônia. E eu estou cansada. Preciso dormir. Poderia vigiar o meu quarto? Estou com um mal pressentimento e quero sua ajudar.  
  
Shi. Claro, Kagome. Pode contar comigo.  
  
Kag: Então, eu vou tomar um banho e me deitar. Fique dentro do quarto.  
  
Shi: Tudo bem. Bom banho.  
  
Kag: Arigatou  
  
Shippou e Kagome eram amigos há muito tempo. Ele a conhecia de um modo que nem Mr. Saturday conhecia. O lado brincalhão e juvenil de uma mulher de 20 anos. Sim, ela era bem jovem, porém muito decidida. Sua vida fora marcada por muitas tristezas, o que fizeram com que se tornasse o que é. Mas, lá no fundo, continuava a mesma.  
  
Do lado de fora da casa, dentro do carro de Kagome, Kikyou estava conversando com um sujeito estranho.  
  
Kik: Naraku, o que pretende fazer comigo? Já não basta Ter me afastado de tudo?  
  
Nar: Não, Kikyou. Você violou as normas da Baroque Works e vai Ter que pagar por isso. Não sou eu quem ordenou seu 'castigo', foi a chefona, Miss Valentine. Nessa área, é ela quem manda em tudo. Na vida de todos os subordinados.  
  
Kik: Mas como pode? Um bando de gente obedecer a uma única mulher, o que ela tem de mais?  
  
Nar: Não posso lhe dar essa informação. Pergunte à própria, já que de agora em diante será como uma sombra dela.  
  
(N.A: A situação da Kikyou eu só vou explicar mais pra frente)  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Prontinhu, dois capítulos prontos.  
  
Arigatou para a Tiemi-chan, vlw msm amiga, sei q sempre posso contar com vc, a Kagome é uma das que comandam sim só que ela não gosta muito disso;

Pra Issa-chan, o barro véio vai aparecer, ou melhor, jah apareceu soh que ela vai ter uma certa importância pra desenrolar a história, kissus;

Tici-chan, a K-chan tah do lado errado pq %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%, ah num conto, soh nos próximos capítulos, mas eu vou explicar no 4 ou no 5, bjusss

Kagome Himura, estaõ aí dois capítulos, espero q goste, bjuss  
  
Xau, xau, até a próxima

Alize


	5. Capítulo 4 : A Sentença

Capítulo 3  
  
Kagome estava tomando banho quando recebeu um chamado pelo interfone. Era Bankotsu avisando que havia encontrado os invasores dos quais ela havia falado.  
  
Ban: Senhorita, o que devo fazer com os intrusos?  
  
Kag: Leve-os para meu escritório que eu vou pensar no que fazer.  
  
Ban: Sim, senhorita.  
  
Kagome apressou seu banho e foi resolver o que faria com eles.  
  
Bankotsu, que havia chamado Shippou para ajudá-lo a escoltar os invasores, estava indo em direção ao escritório de sua chefe. Ele era um rapaz bem forte e corajoso. Não se lembrava muito bem de como havia se envolvido com aquela organização, mas teria que permanecer lá. Lembrava-se apenas de acordar e encontrar o rosto de Miss Valentine fitando-o com uma expressão 'congelada', sem mostrar sentimento algum. Ao lado dela estava um rapaz que não deveria ter mais do que 26 anos. Também estava um felino e um outro rapaz ainda mais jovem. Estranhou tudo que estava à volta, mas teve de ouvir tudo o que aqueles estranhos estavam lha dizendo. Soube naquele momento que nunca mais teria sua vida de antes. Tudo seria diferente. A 'moça', que mais tarde descobriu se chamar Kagome. O por que de saber uma informação tão secreta? A própria o considerava uma pessoa de confiança e que haveria uma relação mais estável entre eles se não se referissem apenas com seu codenames. Saiu de seus pensamentos com a voz de Shippou.  
  
Shi: Chegamos. abrindo a porta  
  
Kagome já estava em sua cadeira e pediu para que seus seguranças se retirassem, deixando-a apenas com a proteção de Kirara.  
  
Kag: Bem, senhores, vejo que nos encontramos de novo.  
  
Kou: Então é verdade, você é Miss Valentine.  
  
Kag: Não fico feliz por vocês saberem quem sou.  
  
Inu: Sabíamos desde sempre. Estávamos apenas te procurando.  
  
Kag: Eu sei disso. E sei exatamente quem são vocês. Por isso, acho que terei de tomar medidas mais drásticas. Porém isso já não faz parte de meu departamento.  
  
Inuyasha e Kouga se entreolharam confusos. O que ela estaria dizendo ao mencionar 'medidas mais drásticas'? Interromperam seu raciocínio ao ouvirem o telefone tocar. Kagome o atendeu com muita pressa, parecia que era algo importante.  
  
Kag: Alô!  
  
???: Kagome, estou com o caso K-109.  
  
Kag: E?  
  
???: O chefe ordenou que você cuidasse dele.  
  
Kag: Tudo bem. Pode trazer.  
  
???: Ok! Pi...Pi...Pi...  
  
Kagome olhou novamente para seus 'convidados'.  
  
Kag: Voltando ao caso de vocês. Acho que terão de esperar até que seus amigos cheguem até aqui.  
  
Inu: Amigos?  
  
Kag: Sim, aqueles que estavam com vocês nesta manhã. Foram encurralados no local onde vocês me encontraram ontem à noite. Não são muito inteligentes de voltarem ao mesmo local duas vezes.  
  
Kou: Posso saber o que pretendem fazer com a gente?  
  
Kag: Não seja apressado. Aguarde e saberá.  
  
Nisso, chegou à porta Sesshoumaru acompanhado de Miroku e Sango. Inuyasha olhou para seu meio-irmão um pouco impressionado, mesmo que não lhe importasse muito, gostaria de saber o motivo de Sesshoumaru estar envolvido com aquela organização.  
  
Ses: Aqui estão, Miss Valentine. Agentes Sango e Miroku, ou Mr. 13 e Lady 14.  
  
Kag: Arigatou, Mr. Saturday. Esses são os intrusos que eu havia mencionado. Senhor Inuyasha e Senhor Kouga.  
  
Ses: ... ¬¬  
  
Sesshoumaru decidiu não falar nada. Mesmo que não visse Inuyasha há muitos anos, não duvidou que ele o havia reconhecido.  
  
Ses: Eu me vou. Tenho um outro assunto para resolver. Sayonara.  
  
Kag: Sayonara.  
  
Inu: ¬¬  
  
Mir: ¬¬ (Miroku já conhecia toda a família de Inuyasha e também reconheceu Sesshoumaru)  
  
San/Kou: . (não entenderam a troca de olhares)  
  
Kag: Sentem-se, por favor Sango e Miroku se sentaram Acho que agora poderemos conversar com mais tranqüilidade .O que vocês pretendiam quando me seguiram?  
  
Inu: Não é meio óbvio?  
  
Kag: Poderiam me responder, por favor. Dependendo de suas respostas, será calculado. Se forem bastante convincentes, posso até fazer com que saiam daqui, porém recomendo que não mintam. Eu saberei se estão falando a verdade.  
  
San: Tudo bem, eu falo. Vocês já sabem quem nós somos. Nossa missão é acabar com essa organização, porém a única pessoa da qual nós conhecíamos o rosto era o seu, então essa era a pista que deveríamos seguir. Nosso chefe disse apenas que deveríamos encontrá-la, arrancar tudo o necessário e depois nos desfazer-mos de você. Mas perece que foi tudo por água abaixo.  
  
Kag: Sim, parece. Porém não posso deixá-los partir apesar de sua sinceridade.  
  
Inu: O que?? Você disse que se fôssemos convincentes...  
  
MIr: Inuyasha, não piore as coisas.  
  
Kou: Poderia terminar, senhorita.  
  
Kag: Se me permitem...Terão de ficar aqui até a Segunda ordem. Não poderão sair sem supervisão autorizada, e durante o dia ficarão aonde o Boss determinar.  
  
Kou: Quem é o Boss?  
  
Kag: Se são bons detetives deveriam saber. Não posso comentar nada sobre isso. Vocês ficarão em suas celas a partir de hoje. Vou pedir que venham buscá-los.  
  
Inu sussurrando : Teremos que dar um jeito de sair e pedir algum reforço.  
  
Mir: Mas como, a entrada por onde vocês passaram deve ter sido tampada.  
  
Kou: Acho que teremos bastante tempo para pensar em algo.  
  
San: Não precisam se preocupar. Tenho certeza que ela vai fazer o melhor pela gente.  
  
Inu: Por que confia tanto nela?  
  
San: Eu não sei. u.u  
  
Os rapazes : GOTA  
  
Kagome termina de usar o telefone e imediatamente aparecem na porta Shippou, Kirara e Bankotsu.  
  
Ban: Devemos colocá-los em celas separadas?  
  
Kag: Sim, mas nas do setor 26.  
  
Shi: Setor 26? Mas...  
  
Kag: Sem discussão.  
  
Shi: Ok. Levantem-se os quatro.  
  
Os quatro se levantaram e foram guiados até o setor 26. Aquela era a área VIP dos prisioneiros. Apenas os que valiam mais eram mandados para lá, onde teriam todo o conforto de um hotel cinco estrelas, com direito a suíte e jantares sofisticados. Porém estariam limitados a seus 'quartos'. Inuyasha e seus amigos ficaram em suítes distantes uma da outra para não haver comunicação entre elas.  
  
Inu: Incrível, acho que não ficaria num lugar assim nem se fosse o Mr. 0. Mas deve haver alguma falha na segurança deste local. Nada é tão seguro.  
  
E Inuyasha começou a vasculhar pelo quarto. Tudo estava tão bem organizado que parecia até que seria a última noite de sua vida. Inu parou para refletir sobre seu pensamento, será que estariam preparando a sua morte e por isso o deixaram num lugar tão luxuoso? Lembrou-se das palavras de Kagome, não parecia estar nos planos de Kagome a sua morte. Kagome, parecia que era uma pessoa muito boa, como teria se envolvido com coisas tão sérias? Pensou também na sua semelhança com Kikyou, ela bem que poderia ser duble dela, ou o contrário. Inuyasha desistiu de pensar em possibilidades e continuou a vasculhar o aposento.  
  
Nessa busca, Inuyasha encontrou um parede falsa, que terminava em um corredor cheio de ramificações. Seguiu sues instintos até chegar numa porta que estava semi-aberta, adentrou por ela e encontrou uma certa pessoa...  
  
CONTINUA... 


End file.
